


blood changes over time

by angelheartbeat



Series: gods of existence [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: The God of Time has been waiting for eons, for millennia, just for the perfect moment to let his love spill over.





	blood changes over time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too_short_to_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_short_to_ride/gifts).



> aaah I'm so so sorry this took so long!!! I've been busy with holiday and art and getting into new fandoms and I'm so so sorry!!! but here you go! some godstuck davekat!
> 
> I'll likely write some pale windicuffs as well (because I adore windicuffs)

Waiting comes naturally, when you're a god of every second that passes, when you control every tick of mortal clocks, and Time knows this. He can hold his ground, he can bate his breath, bide his time, waiting waiting waiting.

He has been waiting for eons, even as he goes about his business of death, and clocks, and keeping the universe running on smooth cogs and well-oiled gears. He has never told anyone what he is waiting for - in fact, no one knows he is even waiting. 

He is waiting for the perfect moment.

For centuries, no, longer. For thousands upon millions of years, he has been waiting for one particular God to notice the affection that ticks in his chest of cogs and gears, the love that burns in his crimson eyes. The Queen of Heart winks knowingly at him every time she sees him. Tragically, she suffers in the same burning affection, but she knows she cannot fix her own connections, and this is the way it must be. She can see it in the stars, and in her Heart, and thus she cheers Time on his waiting quest. She does not know, persay, that he is waiting, but she can sense the love he holds. 

If only the God of Blood could sense that same love. It is an often-lamented point of Time's, that even as Blood knows emotions better than anyone, he cannot sense the deeper meaning behind every smirk Time gives, every comment he makes, that Blood just brushes them off with a scowl and a few choice words of anger. It makes his clockwork heart beat slower, sadder.

Light suspects, but does not comment. She is too diplomatic to point out everything she sees, and lets Time believe that he is better at hiding it than he genuinely is, lets him believe that nobody knows. She hints to Blood, tries to knit them together with her needles that usually stitch darkness to light, but her efforts are in vain, and with a bubbling laugh, she often admits she should leave the matching to Love, to Queen.

And still Time waits.

Every time they interact, his cogs spin faster, and he worries that Blood will notice, will  _know._ But he never does, and perhaps thats even more painful.

Until, one, single, moment.

It has been millennia, and Time has been waiting since the dawn of his existence, and even as he has all the time in existence, he is almost ready to give up. He is sat with Blood in an empty, star-flung reach of the universe, surrounded by Space, and if Time listens hard enough, he can hear her playful giggle, echoing through the stretches of stars, and it takes him back to before he began to wait, back in The Game, and mortality, and it fogs his head, so much so that his cogs all but stop moving.

And then, he feels a hand cover his, and opens his shaded eyes to see worried silver ones meeting his. It's too close. It's too close, and before he knows what he is doing his hand is snatched back and Blood's eyebrows have drawn together in concerned rage. 

"What?" Time asks, in poorly-concealed turmoil. Blood leans closer. He has to tilt his head up to meet Times eyes - Time has always been a towering figure over Blood. 

A hand reaches to Times face, cradles his cheek, pulls off his shades to reveal scared-looking eyes. Blood tosses them aside, and Time makes a feeble noise of complaint. His eons of waiting might be coming to fruition and he never anticipated how terrifying it would be, how it would make his gears spin so fast he feared they might loosen and fall apart altogether, how it would make his hands shake, how Blood would lean closer, closer, closer, and press their lips together in a motion far more gentle than any ever expressed by him any other time.

Space's giggle echoes again, and Time's world bursts into vibrancy, and emotions seem far stronger than before. He wonders if the kiss is combining their powers, if this is how Blood sees the world, and he can reach out and feel every emotion Blood is feeling, the fear and trepidation, the boundless joy, the relief, the underlying anger that hes sure never quite escapes the smaller god.

At the exact same time, Blood can feel the tick of every second, the rush of departing souls and the stress of mentally sorting them, while simultaneously dealing with the passing of time, the turning of the world, only lessened by Clockworks assistance, and currently amplified by Bloods own tumultuous emotions. 

Once they pull apart, each others powers fade, and they stare at each other for a few moments, cogs spinning wildly, on Times part.

And Time no longer needs to wait. 

But he continues to regardless, although for different things. He waits for Blood to finish his surveys of the world and come to see him. He waits for every kiss, every touch, every movement. He waits for every knowing smirk from Light, every pained smile from the Queen. He waits for every genuine smile from Blood, and he waits for every time his cogs speed up, and every time he can feel himself smiling.

And he waits to be happy, but he doesn't need to wait, because every sight of Blood, every glimpse of small angry god, they all make him smile, they all set his gears turning. If he had a pulse it would be thumping wildly; if he had a heart it would be unimaginably fast. 

His millennias of waiting have paid off, in the form of stolen kisses, whispers and promises in the dark of space, of having a reason to turn the gears of the world and deliver lost souls unto Doom and death.

The God of Time no longer has to wait.

He has the God of Blood, who waits for no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Daves cogs sorta work in place of a heart, i.e instead of his heart beating faster, they spin faster, but thats only a loose idea
> 
> Oh man this was kind of a mess I'm sorry it wasn't that good I hope you liked it anyway aaaaaAAAh


End file.
